bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czaszka
Nieteno no Shana oplótł płomień, ogień na tyle silny by zatrzymać wodę... Sakai i jego Excalibur użyli ciemnego płomienia... Walka się zaczęła, nasze ostrza zderzały się tworząc coraz silniejsze fale energii, płomienie wyglądały jak dwa ścigające się konie, pędziły przed siebie, przecinały wiatr, aby na końcu się ze sobą zderzyć i przepaść, jakby nigdy nie istniały... Mój brat był dobrym wojownikiem, walcząc stanowił jedność ze swoim ostrzem, nie było mowy o jakiejkolwiek pomyłce... W końcu zderzenie było na tyle mocne, że odrzuciło nas na pewną odległość. - Ta walka nie ma sensu Alex- powiedział Sakai - Więc się poddajesz?-zapytałam próbując nie pokazywać w jak żałosnej sytuacji się znalazłam - Jesteś zbyt pewna siebie Alexy... - A ty za dużo mówisz- pobiegłam w stronę Sekai'a, jednak chłopak zasłonił się Excaliburem, jego potężny miecz zadziałał na mnie jak tarcza, odbiłam się i chwilę po tym stałam w tym samym miejscu co przed probą - Widzisz? Nie zmienisz wyniku równej walki, tak samo jak nie zmienisz natury Tomogara - Wiesz co zawsze mówiła mama?- uśmiechnęłam się z lekka a Sakai przystanął- Jeżeli czegoś na prawdę chcesz, jeżeli w to na prawdę wierzysz, to nie stanie ci na drodze tak wielka przeszkoda abyś nie mógł jej zwyciężyć - Słowa starej wariatki- podsumował Sakai Słysząc te słowa znowu ruszyłam na brata, ostrza znowu się zderzyły, płomienie szalały jak wiatr w górach, odbijały się od siebie, miałam wrażenie, że ogień tańczy do melodi śmierci wyprowadzanej spod ostrzy... Im dłużej walczyliśmy tym bardziej czułam się żałośnie... Sakai miał racje, nie mogę zmienić nic siłą, jesteśmy tak samo mocni... Wreszcie stanęłam w pewnej odległości od Sakai'a... - Nie- spuściłam wzrok - Co tym razem?- chłopak zmarszczył brwi - To nie ma sensu... miałeś racje- chłopak popatrzył na mnie zdziwionymi oczami - Nasza walka jest równie bezsensowna jak walki ludzi na ziemi- Sakai spuścił miecz i wpatrzył się we mnie- Jednak... teraz już rozumiem- uśmiechnęłam się lekko- Braciszku... kocham cię- Sekai przybrał dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakby słowa któe teraz powiedziałam były najdziwniejszą rzeczą we wszechświecie - A-alexy?- wyszeptał do samego siebie - Dlatego...- podniosłam oczy w których wyraźnie widać było płomienie, miecz znowu zapłonął a Sakai spojrzał na mnie bezsilnym wzrokiem- Dlatego nie pozwolę cię zabić - Rozumiesz coś?-zapytał Luk - Chyba tak - powiedział Adi i spojrzał w stronę Tomogara- Alex nie jest jedyną Flame Haze a to znaczy - Myślisz, że są w pobliżu? - Myślę, że szykują wojnę - Nie pozwolicz mnie zabić?- powtórzył Sakai próbując zrozumieć jednak coś go blokowało - Tak- skoczyłam w stronę chłopaka, który był tak zszokowany, że nie zdąrzył się cały zasłonić, nieteno no Shana przeciął skórę Sakaia, odskoczyłam na bezpieczną odległość a chłopak przycisnął ranę ręką... - Wygrałaś- wypowiedział te słowa z dziwnym zaszokowaniem, jakby nadal nie pojmował co się stało - Musisz dotrzymać umowy- dodała - Proszę bardzo- chłopak uniusł miecz do góry i nad naszymi głowami stworzył portal prowadzący na ziemię, jednak był zbyt daleko... i z każdą sekundom zdawał się zmienijszać- Jeżeli uda wam się przejść to powodzenia- Sakai odwrócił się i wolnym krokiem podszedł do Sebraca i Mare - Nie taka była umowa!- wrzasnął Luk - Nie była dokładna- wraz z tymi słowami ich trójka zniknęła - Co teraz?- zapytałam - Przydałby się cud- powiedział Adi i w tym samym momencie zobaczyliśmy Maćka, Dominika i Darię lecących na swoich bakuganach, przewodziła im blondynka o zielonych oczach, nie trudno było rozpoznać, że to Maja... Uśmiechnęłam się do chłpaków i wskazałam na przybyszów - Nieźle- powiedział Luk - Dobrze, że mamy Maję- dodałam z uśmiechem, na ziemię podleciał Maciek z Aviatorem i wziął nas ze sobą, jednak to nie był koniec kłopotów... Tomogara zniknęli ale za górami czaiły się wojska Flame Haze... czułam to, zeskoczyłam z bakugana i poleciałam w stronę Majki. - Hej Maja!- zawołałam a dziewczyna odwróciła się w moją stronę - Alexy? - Jak się tutaj znalazłaś? - Trochę dzięki Tarze, to ona mnie sprowadziła do tego świata... dzięki temu wybudziłam się ze śpiączki ale moje ciało przeniosło się tutaj - Rozumiem... jak się ma Tara? - Wporządku, to silny bakugan- uśmiechnęła się Maja - Mam do ciebie proźbę... - Jaką? - Zeskanowałam portal i uda mi się go otworzyć samej po raz drugi, chciałabym abyś coś ze mną sprawdziła, reszta BakuGalaxy potrzebna jest na ziemi... nie wiemy czy Sakai dotrzyma obietnicy... jeżeli nie będą jedyną linią obrony - Możesz na mnie liczyć zapewniła Maja - Dziękuję- zwróciłam się w stronę Darii która ostatnia przelatywała prze potral i krzyknęłam, że dołączymy do nich później... Portal się zamknął. thumb|358pxLeciałyśmy w stronę gór rozmawiając o Tarze, podróży Mei i Flame Haze, nie wiem skąd wiedzą o zamku Sakaia ale mimo wszystko to mój brat, chciałam się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... Niebo nie zwiastowało walki a gwiazdy świeciły wyjątkowo mocno, takiego blasku nie można było dostrzec z ziemi, może dlatego że leży zbyt daleko?... - Alex? - Co? - Są tam!- maja pokazała ręką na armię stojącą na ziemi, była bardzo liczna... jednak wyglądali jakby spodziewali się czegoś więcej... bardziej silnego od Sakaia. Nagle z jaskini przed wojskiem wyszedł ryk, tak głośny i przenikliwy, że każdego kto go usłyszał przeszły dreszcze... - Zgaduję, że to nie był Tomogara? - To brzmiało trochę jak bakugan - Myślisz? Ale przecież tutaj nie ma bakuganów - Chyba wiem do czego potrzebny był Sakaiowi pierścień.... możliwe, że zgromadził w nim dość dużo energii aby stworzyć potwora - Potwora? - To bezlitosna istota wyglądem przypominająca bakugana, oddanie jego samego... Teraz wiem, że na perwno nie dotrzyma obietnicy. Musimy się stąd wynosić zanim zacznie się walka - Hm? A co z tymi wojownikami? - Nawet jeśli każemy im uciekać nie zrobią tego... to wojownicy, poza tym na polu czaszki nie ma odwrotu - Polu czaszki? To ta legendarna pieczęć? Czy oni nie wiedzą na co się porywają?! - Sami podjeli decyzje... - Ale to pewna śmierć- Mei skierowała się w stronę miejsca czaszki jednak w chwili gdy przeszła przez pole pojawiło się przed nią coś na krztałt pierścienia, zaklęcia obronnego, Maja wyjęła miecz i przebiła pieczęć, jednak z chwilą uderzenia wyrzuciło ją w tył, podleciałam i złapałam dziewczynę. - Maja, mówiłam - Ale nie możemy ich tu zostawić... to nie fair, tak nie postępują wjownicy - Oni też są wojownikami, musimy lecieć- skierowałam rękę w stronę nieba i otworzyłam portal, chwyciłam Majkę za rękę i wciągnęłam. Guze: thumb|left|236pxZ jaskini wyłoniła się ogromna głowa węża, jego żółte ślepia poraziły wojowników na tyle by stracili wzrok, Flame Haze jednak nie poddają się tak łatwo, cała elita ruszyła na stwora, już po chwili ostre jak brzytwy zęby potwora przyozdobiły się krwią... Prawda była taka, że chociaż Flame Haze walczyli dzielnie nie byli w stanie nawet zranić potwora... Po godzinie było już po walce a Sakai nie użył nawet jednej supermocy, najodwarzniejsci, najsilniejsi a zarazem najgłupsi Flame Haze polegli... Teraz przewagę osiągnął Sakai... - Cinnabar jest niepokonany Panie- zwróciła się do Sakaia Hekate - Masz racje moja droga... już niedługo wszystko o czym marzymy się spełni CDN...... Kategoria:Seria Zemsta Guze Kategoria:Alexyy Kategoria:Odcinki